Kokoro no Koe Chizuru's Dream
by AvieRushinachan
Summary: Anime: Hakuouki (IDEA FACTORY) Original chara.: From the real life Aku, Hijikata Toshizo akan menyerahkan kepada Chizuru untuk menceritakan isi dari mimpinya selama tertidur lelap semalam. Ketika aku dan Chizuru telah menjadi keluarga bahagia, hingga memiliki harta karun yang paling berharga berupa buah hati yang membuat kami berdua merasa bahagia.
1. Prolog

Anime: Hakuouki (IDEA FACTORY)  
Original chara.: From the real life

* * *

Namaku Yukimura Chizuru, satu-satunya wanita dalam Shinsengumi. Sejak aku dan para Shinsengumi dikirim ke Zaman Heisei melalui sebuah portal, aku merasakan kehidupan baru di Zaman Heisei bersama para Shinsengumi ... hingga bertemu dengan orang-orang pada masa itu.

Pada suatu saat ketika aku tertidur pada malam hari, aku bermimpi tentang kehidupanku bersama Hijikata-san hingga memiliki buah hati yang selalu kami sayangi. Mimpiku ini merupakan mimpi yang terindah dalam tidurku, jadi inilah isi dari mimpiku selama ini.


	2. Menjadi Sebuah Keluarga

Beberapa tahun yang akan datang, aku akan menikah dengan Hijikata-san. Segala persiapan dimulai hingga upacara tradisional pernikahan sejak turun-temurun akan dilaksanakan di Shinsengumi HQ. Aku dan Hijikata-san sangat bersyukur pada waktu itu, karena ikatan cinta kami tercapai.

"Apakah kalian siap menepati janji suci kalian?" kata seorang pendeta Shinto.

"Siap," kata kami berdua.

Akad nikah tradisional Shinto kali ini berjalan khidmat, seluruh pemerintah Jepang pada zaman ini yang hadir pada akad nikah kali ini sangat bahagia melihatku dan Hijikata-san bisa bersama lagi selamanya. Rasa bahagia juga dirasakan oleh sahabat-sahabat kami yang termasuk anggota Shinsengumi, Osen-chan hingga seluruh tamu undangan juga merasakannya. Aura bahagia pada musim semi ini, membuat hatiku merasa senang.

Sekian bulan kemudian, kira-kira awal musim panas, kami berdua tinggal di sebuah rumah yang dekat dengan pemandangan yang sangat rindang dan segar. Tak terasa, aku dan Hijikata-san terpisah dari sahabat-sahabat kami: Shinsengumi. Kami sangat merindukan canda tawa dari Heisuke-kun dan kawan-kawannya dari TRIO BAKA, bahkan masakan yang paling enak dari Okita-san dan Saito-san. Yang paling kami rindukan adalah ... selalu terdengar sayup-sayup 'obrolan khusus' yang penuh makna dari Kondou-san bersama San'nan-san serta Kazama-san dari kamar mereka. Apalagi Yamazaki-san dengan 'atraksi ninja' untuk menghibur kami, sehingga perasaan kami menjadi tenang di kala susah.

Hijikata-san juga merindukan canda tawa dari Okita-san yang sudah dia anggap sebagai adik sendiri sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, hingga saling berebut buku Haiku yang selalu Hijikata-san tuliskan. Aku sangat merindukan hari-hariku bersama Kaoru di Shinsengumi HQ, karena aku dan dia adalah kembar dampit yang memiliki ikatan batin yang kuat ... hingga kuajak dirinya untuk bermain boneka bersamaku.

"Chizuru, kamar untuk anak-anak kita ada dua. Satu untuk yang pertama, dan satu lagi untuk yang kedua," ujar Hijikata.

"Ya, aku tahu ... Hijikata-san," kataku sambil membalas pesan singkat dari Kaoru melalui handphone Android 4 milikku yang berwarna ungu dengan gantungan berwarna pink.

Setelah Hijikata-san menunjukkan seisi rumah baru kami padaku, barulah kami bersedia untuk menjadi sebuah keluarga yang sangat bahagia dari sebelumnya. Kamarku bersama Hijikata-san berada di sebelah kiri kamar mandi. Dapurnya berada di sebelah pintu halaman belakang beserta meja makan dan kursinya, sedangkan ruang tamunya berada setelah kalian memasuki rumah baru kami. Suasana rumah kami makin segar oleh udara yang di luar ... bagaikan air yang mengalir, udara selalu berada tepat bersama para makhluk Tuhan yang paling sempurna.

Waktu terus bergulir ...

31 Agustus, ulang tahun seorang teman ... akhirnya aku dan Hijikata-san sudah bisa melihat tampang anak pertamaku dari kehamilanku. Aku selalu mengelus-elus perutku yang mengandung anak pertamaku, begitu juga Hijikata-san. Cinta benar-benar membutuhkan pengorbanan, sehingga aku harus merawat anak pertamaku dengan baik hingga dia lahir ke dunia ini.

"Siapakah nama yang cocok untuknya?" tanya Okita-san, dengan nada penasaran.

"Jenis kelaminnya sendiri belum ditentukan secara jelas, Souji!" ujar Hijikata-san ketus.

"Kalian berdua tetap saja ... dari dulu sampai sekarang ...," aku tertawa kecil melihat tingkah mereka yang masih tetap terkenang di dalam benakku.

Beberapa bulan kemudian, ketika usia kehamilanku mencapai 6 bulan ... aku dan Hijikata-san segera ke rumah sakit untuk memeriksa keadaan bayi yang ada di dalam kandunganku. Ternyata, kondisinya normal dan jenis kelamin bayi tersebut adalah perempuan. Ah ... Okita-san benar, aku dan Hijikata-san harus mencari nama yang cocok untuk calon anak kami. Sesampainya di rumah, aku dan Hijikata-san segera membuka sebuah buku yang berisi nama-nama untuk bayi. Nama adalah doa, itulah prinsip para orangtua untuk mendoakan yang baik untuk anak-anaknya setelah mereka lahir. Tiga puluh menit telah berlalu ...

"Chizuru, mungkin 'Aria' adalah nama yang cocok untuknya. Pasti mengingatkanmu terhadap seseorang yang ... begitu manis menurutmu ...," kata Hijikata-san.

"Aria, ya ... pasti cocok! Pasti singkatan dari sebuah nama seseorang yang begitu membuatku terpesona akan kelebihannya ...," kataku.

"Apakah dia yang memiliki masa remaja yang suram? Dan kemudian menjadi indah pada waktu yang tepat?" tanya Hijikata-san.

"Ya, seperti itulah dirinya," jawabku, mengiyakan pendapat Hijikata-san.

Inilah yang kutunggu-tunggu, pada penghujung musim dingin ... usia kandungan yang mencapai sembilan bulan dan sepuluh hari ... aku berusaha keras untuk melahirkan putri pertama kami ke dunia fana ini dengan berbagai rintihan penuh pengorbanan keringat, air mata, dan segenap kasih sayang yang berharga dari semua orang. Hijikata-san membawaku ke Rumah Sakit Konoha, yang merupakan rumah sakit populer di Tokyo, Jepang. Aku masih merintih dan berusaha untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit dalam tubuhku meskipun masih penghujung musim dingin. Hijikata segera menghubungi seluruh Shinsengumi untuk melihat saat-saat yang begitu menunjukkan pengorbananku kepada putri pertamaku.

"Bagaimana ... kata ... mereka ...?!" rintihku.

"Tenang saja ... mereka akan datang ...," jawab Hijikata.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku dibawa ke ruang persalinan untuk melancarkan proses kelahiran putri pertama kami. Seluruh dokter membantuku hingga aku harus berkali-kali mengambil nafas untuk memudahkan proses kelahirannya. Satu jam ... hingga dua jam kemudian, para Shinsengumi dihebohkan oleh usahaku yang benar-benar berhasil ... putriku lahir dengan selamat ke dunia ini. Senyumannya manis, meskipun dia menangis untuk mengambil nafas pertamanya di dunia ini. Hijikata-san mulai merangkulnya dengan tangan kanannya. Dia menggendongnya untuk pertama kalinya dan mengecup keningnya.

"Nona Yukimura ... anda telah melahirkan seorang bayi perempuan ...," kata seorang dokter, sebelum beliau memberikan bayi berbungkus kain merah muda tersebut kepadaku dan Hijikata-san.

"Kita mau lihat ...!" ujar sebagian Shinsengumi dari luar ruangan, termasuk Okita-san serta TRIO BAKA.

Aku menatap putriku yang masih berbungkus kain merah muda dengan senang hati, hingga ingin mengelus-elus kepalanya. Aku juga menggendongnya sambil mencium pipinya, tak kusangka ... pipinya juga sama tembem dengan seseorang yang selalu kuingat. Dia tersenyum riang, sambil menatapku dan Hijikata-san sebagai kedua orangtuanya. Seluruh Shinsengumi termasuk Okita-san ingin melihat bayi perempuan tersebut hingga aku harus menunjukkannya kepada mereka. Menurut Saito-san, dia benar-benar mirip seorang gadis bernama Avie-chan.

"Siapa namanya, Chizuru, Hijikata-san?" tanya Heisuke-kun sambil menyisir rambut pendeknya dengan jari.

"Heisuke, sudah kami putuskan ... nama bayi perempuan ini adalah ... Hijikata Aria," jawab Hijikata tegas.

Kemudian ...

"Aria ... kamu lucu, deh!" Osen-chan menyentil pipinya setelah mengetahui nama bayi perempuan yang telah aku lahirkan dengan selamat.

"Ini Yukimura Chizuru, ibumu ... dan ini Hijikata Toshizo, ayahmu ...," ujar Kaoru, memperjelas perkenalannya denganku dan Hijikata-san selaku ibu serta ayahnya, "Aku Nagumo Kaoru, sebagai pamanmu. Dan juga ... Yukimura Kodo selaku kakekmu yang kujamin ... selalu mengajakmu bersenang-senang ..."

Kaoru benar-benar memperkenalkan Aria dengan keluarga barunya secara jelas. Ya ... setiap bayi baru lahir pasti ada laporan kelahiran, dan beruntung sekali ... Hijikata-san mempersiapkan seluruh dokumen untuk mendapatkan akta kelahiran khusus putri kami tercinta; Hijikata Aria.

Pada suatu saat di musim gugur, Aria harus belajar berjalan. Aku dan Hijikata-san harus berusaha agar dia mau belajar berjalan setelah dia selalu merangkak di lantai hingga memegang kakiku. Aku sangat beruntung menjadi seorang ibu yang terbaik baginya. Setiap hari aku memandikannya sebanyak dua kali, menyuapi makanan untuknya, hingga mengajaknya bermain. Tak lupa Hijikata-san menceritakan sebuah dongeng untuknya sebelum tidur sementara aku segera menyanyikan nina bobo untuknya.

"Aria ... Aria ... bangun, sayang. Pagi ini sangat cerah, bagaikan wajahmu yang cantik ...," aku membangunkan Aria dengan sangat lembut. Dia tersenyum manis di hadapanku.

Setelah aku memandikan Aria yang masih bayi, aku menyuapi sarapannya. Ketika aku akan menyuapi satu sendok dari makanan yang ada di mangkuknya, Aria bisa mengambilnya sendiri dan sendok itu dia arahkan pada mulutnya. Kurasa, dia mau belajar makan sendiri. Tepat juga harapanku, dia bisa menjadi mandiri sebelum waktunya. Kemudian, seorang teman mendatangi kami, begitu juga Kaoru. Ketika dia memeriksa kesehatanku, tampaknya dia berpikir bahwa menurut perkiraan, aku akan hamil lagi untuk mengandung adik baru untuknya.

"Aria ... sedikit lagi, kau akan memiliki seorang adik ...," ujarku.

"Hore ...," Aria menyambut berita itu dengan bahagia, "Aku ... mau ... punya ... adik ...!"

"Chizuru, dia ceria sekali, ya ...," kata Hijikata-san, menatap wajah ceria dari Aria.

Beberapa waktu telah kami jalani dengan baik, sampai dengan saat-saat kelahiran seorang bayi laki-laki dari dalam kandunganku. Aria telah berumur satu tahun lima bulan dan benar-benar menanti tampang adiknya ketika Hijikata-san menggendongnya ke arah jendela ruang persalinan. Aku, dibantu oleh para dokter ... berusaha untuk melahirkan bayi laki-laki itu. Hijikata-san, Aria, beserta seluruh Shinsengumi melihatku dari jendela ruang persalinan.

"Masih lama ...," keluh Aria, yang waktu itu masih belum bisa berbicara dengan sempurna.

"Sabar, Aria ... adikmu akan segera lahir ...," hibur Hijikata-san.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, seorang bayi laki-laki telah lahir ke dunia fana ini. Dia berbungkus kain biru muda dan aku serta Hijikata menyambutnya dengan cara yang sama seperti saat-saat kelahiran Aria ke dunia ini. Para Shinsengumi masuk ke ruang bersalin sambil melihat tampang bayi laki-laki yang begitu mirip dengan masa kecil Hijikata-san. Okita-san mengira bahwa bayi laki-laki itu adalah tampang asli masa kecil Hijikata-san, meskipun bukan.

"Mana namanya!?" tanya Harada, yang benar-benar penasaran.

"Tenang, tenang, tenang ...," Hijikata-san menenangkan suasana, "Sudah aku putuskan bersama Chizuru ... bahwa nama bayi ini adalah; Hijikata Toshio. Sama dengan namaku, tapi agak diplesetkan."

Ayah bersama Kaoru datang terlambat karena selesai mengadakan lamarannya bersama adik dari almh. Fujisawa Haruna, Fujisawa Mitsuki. Mereka segera melihat tampang bayi laki-laki yang berbungkus kain biru muda yang masih digendong olehku. Aku sudah memberikan pesan singkat kepada Kaoru bahwa nama bayi laki-laki itu adalah Toshio.

"Toshio, ini Aria ... kakakmu. Semoga kau bisa akrab dengannya ... sampai nafas terakhirmu ...," kata Kaoru kemudian, "Namamu diambil dari nama ayahmu, Hijikata Toshizo ... atas kasih sayang ibumu, Yukimura Chizuru. Ini aku, Kaoru ... sebagai pamanmu. Dan disebelahku itu ... Yukimura Kodo, kakekmu."

Sejak saat-saat itu, Aria semakin bahagia dengan kehadiran adik barunya. Dia takkan lagi kesepian sambil menunggu lama mengenai waktu kedatangan adik barunya. Dia selalu mengajak adiknya bermain sambil belajar, bahkan bermain di luar ketika musim salju telah tiba.


	3. Sehelai Kehangatan

Aria dan Toshio sudah besar, mereka sudah bisa melakukan apapun dengan mandiri. Mereka akan kami bawakan ke sebuah sekolah yang diharapkan bisa mendidik mereka berdua dan kami sendiri juga akan mendidik mereka. Aku selaku seorang ibu sebenarnya penting bagi Toshio, sedangkan Hijikata-san untuk Aria.

Karena Aria lebih dekat denganku, aku selalu mendengar curahan hatinya. Begitu juga Toshio yang dekat dengan Hijikata-san yang selalu diajaknya untuk ngerumpi tentang kesehariannya dan Aria di manapun. Mereka berdua sangat akur, jarang sekali terjadinya perselisihan di antara mereka.

Umur mereka sudah mencapai usia 9 dan 8 tahun, dan mereka sekelas di ruang kelas III-3. Sejak kelas satu dan dua, mereka selalu ditunjuk maupun dipilih menjadi kandidat ataupun pengurus sesungguhnya. Mereka juga berusaha mati-matian untuk menjadi siswa terbaik di sekolah mereka: SD Fukuhara Ryushi 06. Sebuah SD terfavorit setelah mereka lulus dari TK. Anehnya ... aku punya firasat bahwa Aria mendadak banyak mendapatkan teman yang tidak sesuai harapannya. Sementara lima belas persen dari mereka sesuai dengan harapan Aria dan Toshio. Di kelas tiga inilah, Tuhan memberi mereka ujian yang berat untuk dihadapi. Aku yakin, Tuhan sangat mencintai mereka layaknya guru kepada muridnya.

Pada suatu ketika, kira-kira pertengahan musim gugur, Aria dan Toshio merasa diberatkan oleh ulah teman sekelasnya. Bahkan untuk masalah ini, mereka terus di-bully atau diancam karena suatu hal sepele. Bayangkan, hal yang sekecil itu berubah jadi besar. Kebetulan, hari Kamis ... hari tersibuk para Shinsengumi.

"Aria, Toshio!" panggil seseorang bernama Utsumi Tensei.

"Apa maksud kalian!?" Toshio menyahut mereka dengan tegas.

"Saudara kandung, ya ... heh? Mengapa kalian bisa sekelas?" ejek Mikazuki Muii.

"Karena keputusan ayahku yang seperti itu, maka kami menerimanya!" Toshio mulai membela Aria.

Suasana makin tegang di koridor kelas tiga SD, bahkan sahabat mereka Kawada Kyouji dan saudari kembarnya Kawada Kyouko ikut membela mereka. Dari sekian lama mereka bertengkar, mereka pasti berujung kemarahan pada seorang pelaku maupun korban. Aria, yang puncak kemarahannya seperti Hijikata-san selaku ayahnya ... amarahnya mulai meledak.

"Dengarkan aku, ya! Aku tidak terima atas ulah kalian. Toshio juga nggak mau terima atas kelakuan kalian yang begitu keterlaluan!" Aria mulai marah.

"Kakak ...," Toshio bersikap lembut sepertiku, selaku ibunya, "Kalau kakak masih marah dengan mereka ... nanti kakak akan ..."

"Toshio ... buat apa membela kakakmu, hah!? Seharusnya pihak sekolah memisahkanmu dengan kakakmu tercinta, Aria-inu!" Muii mulai mengejek Aria.

"Muii! Aku nggak sanggup lagi mendengar ejekanmu!" teriak Aria.

"Heh! Kau harus rela berpisah dengan adikmu jika ingin dipisahkan, Inu!" ujar Muii sinis, yang semakin mengundang kemarahan Aria.

Tak lama kemudian, matanya berkaca-kaca ... menandakan bahwa dia tak sanggup menahan luka hatinya. Aria mulai menangis dan membalas perkataan Muii.

"CUKUP! AKU NGGAK MAU MENDENGAR SEMUA UCAPAN KASARMU!" teriak Aria sambil terisak. Tangannya bersiap untuk menamparnya. Kemudian ...

"Kakak ... jangan membalas kemarahan dengan kemarahan pula. Seperti kakak, aku juga kecewa dengan mereka," Toshio menghentikannya untuk menampar Muii.

"Sudahlah ... biar aku laporkan ke Bimbingan Konseling," hibur Kyouko.

Sejak kejadian itu, batin mereka merasa sakit. Toshio yang mula-mula mengalami migrain setelah berlari keliling lapangan sebanyak tiga kali ketika pelajaran olahraga pada musim gugur ini ... harus merelakan batinnya yang ikut tersakiti juga. Meski Aria tidak apa-apa di dalam tubuhnya, hatinya sakit sekali ... seperti ditusuk oleh katana. Sepulang sekolah, mereka langsung menghampiriku dan Hijikata-san.

"Ayah!" Toshio menghampiri langkah Hijikata-san dan memangkunya.

"Ya?" Hijikata-san menatap tampang putranya.

"Temanku ... berbuat kasar terhadap kakak ...," Toshio menceritakan masalahnya bersama Aria ketika di sekolah.

"Wah, wah ..., kemudian kenapa dengan Aria?" tanya Hijikata-san penasaran.

"Dia menangis karena Mikazuki Muii, dia terbukti merasa dengki terhadapku dan kakak. Pada kejadian itu, kemarahannya meledak hingga aku harus menghentikan kakak ketika mau menamparnya," jawab Toshio.

Sementara Aria ... dia mengurung diri di dalam kamar ketika aku masih melanjutkan beberapa pakaian yang belum diseterika. Ketika aku datang ..., dia belum sempat membuka pintunya karena masih menangis di balik bantal. Ketika aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk terakhir kali agar aku bisa mendengar isi luka hatinya ...

"Aria ... apakah ibu boleh masuk?" aku menyambut Aria.

Aria segera membuka pintu kamarnya.

"Hiks ... ibu ...?" Aria menghampiriku, kemudian menceritakan seluruh luka hatinya padaku.

"Sayang ... kemarahan takkan bisa membalas keburukan dirinya. Dia akan terus berbuat begitu, kecuali jika dia tiba-tiba langsung teringat sesuatu tentang dirimu," hiburku setelah mendengar cerita darinya.

"Dia benar-benar ... hiks ... keterlaluan! Aku harus membuatnya kapok dan merasakan luka yang sama denganku!" isak Aria.

"Iya, sayang ... ibu mengerti perasaanmu," kataku sambil tersenyum di hadapannya.

Setelah mengatakan itu kepada Aria, hatinya merasa sedikit enakan. Ketika kami berempat segera menikmati makan malam, kepala Toshio tambah pusing setelah pusing batin yang dideritanya sejak kejadian itu. Setelah makan malam, aku menimang Toshio agar kepalanya tidak merasa pusing lagi. Karena aku harus membesarkan hati Aria yang sakit sekali, kuserahkan Toshio kepada Hijikata-san untuk menenangkan dirinya. Kurasa, Hijikata-san akan mengerti perasaannya juga.

"Toshio, apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Hijikata-san kepada Toshio.

"Kepalaku masih ... pusing ...," rintih Toshio sambil membaringkan badannya atas kasur di kamar tidurnya.

"Pasti karena kau juga ikut sakit lahir batin dengan kakakmu, Aria," kata Hijikata-san.

"Ya ...," keluh Toshio, "Kakak merasa paling marah terhadap mereka ..."

Begitulah pembicaraan Hijikata-san dengan Toshio di dalam kamarnya. Mereka membicarakan seputar luka hatinya. Meskipun kepalanya masih pusing, Toshio ingin mencurahkan isi hatinya kepada Hijikata-san.

"Toshio, perlu kau tahu ... bahwa 85% dari seisi kelasmu memang begitu, sedangkan sisanya mampu membelamu dan Aria. Yah ... karena faktor keturunan ... Aria terkadang nggak bisa menahan amarahnya, seperti ayah ketika berada di Shinsengumi. Hadapi saja dengan sabar atau kesehatanmu akan terus-menerus kambuh seperti ini," kata Hijikata-san.

"Ayah, padahal mereka harus dibawa ke arah yang benar ... yaitu arah kebaikan dan bukan kepada pengaruh Muii sebagai ketua kelas! Apakah aku harus ... menggulingkan kekuasaannya sebagai ketia kelas III-3 ... demi kebaikan ...! Demi kemashlatan kelas!" Toshio memiliki tekad, meski hatinya ingin menangis.

"Toshio, putraku tercinta ... menggulingkan kekuasaannya memang susah, seperti yang ayah bicarakan kepada sebagian anggota Shinsengumi. Untuk menyadarkan perilakunya, pasti butuh waktu ...," hibur Hijikata-san.

Tak lama kemudian, Toshio menumpahkan isi hatinya ke hadapan Hijikata-san. Dia memeluknya dan Hijikata-san menghiburnya di dalam pelukan itu. Tak kusangka, Hijikata-san sendiri benar-benar bersikap pengertian kepadaku dan anak-anak kami. Kemudian ... di kamar Aria, aku masih menghiburnya sambil menjawab perasaan yang ada dalam hatinya. Begitulah sehelai kehangatan yang diberikan kepada mereka berdua, bagaikan cahaya yang menyinari sekeliling tempat yang gelap.


	4. Alunan Kasih Sayang

Toshio yang terluka lahir batin telah mendapat pelukan hangat dari Hijikata-san. Dia menumpahkan kesedihannya di hadapan ayahnya sendiri dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Sebenarnya, menjadi laki-laki tidak hanya memandang kuat atau tidak di dalam jiwanya, namun perilaku harus diperlihatkan lagi.

Aria masih menumpahkan kesedihannya di dalam pangkuanku, aku pikir ... batinnya terluka parah. Ya ... sekarang aku masih berada di dalam kamar tidurnya untuk mengobati luka hatinya yang parah.

"Di manapun aku berada ... hiks ... aku dan Toshio sering dimarahi dan diancam oleh mereka. Aku marah sekali ketika mereka ... hiks ... menghalangi jalanku ... kemudian ... aku ... aku ...," Aria melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Apa sayang ...?" tanyaku.

"AKU KESAL DENGAN MEREKA!" isak Aria kencang.

"Sudahlah ...," aku menenangkannya, "Renunglah, seandainya kau ada di dalam posisinya. Kau akan kerepotan sambil mengancam beberapa anggota kelas yang menurutmu menyebalkan karena perilaku mereka."

"Dan jika dia ... hiks ... ada pada posisiku ... dia akan senasib denganku ...," isak Aria, "AKU AKAN MEMBUATNYA SEPERTI ITU AGAR DIA MENYESAL!"

"Aria sayang ..., nanti dirimu akan sama dengannya. Dan masalah pun semakin rumit kalau kau ingin melakukan itu," hiburku kemudian.

Sekarang, batinnya sangat sakit seperti dihalau kayu besar dan kemudian tersesat entah ke mana. Aku sudah berkali-kali menenangkan Aria dengan jawaban dari setiap curahan hatinya, tetapi hatinya masih sakit karena ditelepon oleh Muii yang protes ketika membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang dia kirimkan lewat handphone Samsung ACE3 milik Aria sendiri. Kasihan sekali ..., aku harus menenangkannya dengan cara lain.

Mendengar rintihan hatinya, aku menggunakan selendang ungu untuk menggendong Aria. Kemudian, aku menimangnya sepenuh hatiku untuk menyembuhkan luka hati Aria yang makin mendalam. Memang mustahil, tapi aku melakukannya dengan penuh kasih sayang kepadanya.

"Aria ... gadis kecilku ... ssshh ...," bisikku lembut, sambil menimangnya.

Aria merasa tenang saat aku menggendongnya, meskipun masih ingin menumpahkan isi hatinya. Dia harus kuat, jangan sampai seperti Toshio yang nanti langsung jatuh sakit ketika memikirkan mereka. Aku harap ... cara ini dapat menenangkan hati kecilnya.

"Aria ...," panggilku lembut, "Lihatlah langit berbintang di jendela ini. Bintang-bintang itu menyinari langit malam ... begitu juga rembulan yang cahayanya sampai ke bintang itu."

Aria yang masih digendong olehku segera menatap langit malam yang penuh bintang yang menyinarinya. Dia merenung, seandainya dia terbebas dari cobaan ini ... maka dia akan tersenyum riang bagaikan bintang yang bersinar. Aku menghapus air matanya dengan saputanganku.

"Ibu ... hiks ...," rintih Aria.

"Apa, sayang?" tanyaku.

"Aku mau peluk boneka ...," jawabnya.

"Baiklah, sayang ... lebih baik tiduran dulu di kasur. Kemudian ambil saja bonekamu yang ingin kau peluk di sebelah sini," kataku, sambil membaringkan Aria ke atas kasur.

Aria segera mengambil boneka beruang warna cokelat sebagai pemanis baju vintage lolita cokelat bergambar teddy bear. Dia memeluknya sambil berbaring di atas kasur. Aku segera duduk di sebelahnya dan membelai rambutnya. Aria berambut panjang hitam, seperti Hijikata-san sebelum dia memotong rambutnya. Sepertinya, malam hampir larut ... aku harus menidurkannya agar dia tertidur pulas dan bermimpi indah.

"Sayang, sudah waktunya tidur. Dan dirimu masih belum berhenti menangis, Aria," kataku lembut.

"Aku ... hiks ... masih kepikiran mereka ...," rintih Aria kemudian, "Aku ... hiks terbayang jika mereka tidak ada ... hiks ... aku akan merasa nyaman ..."

"Aria, gadis kecilku ... biarlah semua berlalu, bagaikan tertiup angin. Apapun yang terjadi, kau akan tetap nyaman bersama sahabat-sahabatmu. Bahkan sahabat sejati bisa memberimu bantuan," hiburku, "Memang nggak berguna jika kau masih menangisi mereka. Tetapi ... inilah peluang untuk menumpahkan luka hatimu, Aria sayang ..."

Sementara di kamar tidur Toshio, Hijikata-san langsung membacakan dongeng berjudul 'Cinderella' kepada Toshio untuk menenangkan hatinya. Cara itu berhasil baginya karena Toshio sudah tertidur pulas dan sakit kepala yang dideritanya langsung sembuh. Hijikata-san langsung mengucapkan selamat tidur kepada Toshio dan memasuki kamar tidur Aria.

Dia melihatku yang bersusah-payah untuk menghibur Aria dan menidurkannya. _Kasihan Aria ... _tutur Hijikata-san dalam hati. Hijikata-san duduk di sebelahku dan memberikan sebuah boneka dari Kaoru.

"Chizuru, kalau dia masih belum lega ... peluk saja boneka ini," katanya kemudian.

"Ah ... terima kasih, Hijikata-san. Kau sudah tahu sendiri, kan? Cewek memang lemah, tapi mereka berusaha untuk kuat meski batin mereka sakit," kataku.

"Ya, begitulah kalau anak perempuan. Mereka selalu mencurahkan isi hati mereka melalui cara apapun. Ada juga yang pendiam, namun tak selamanya. Chizuru, sebelum kita merasakan seperti ini ... kau sendiri juga merasakannya, kan?" jelas Hijikata-san.

"Ya, aku merasakannya sendiri," jawabku, "Selama kita berdua menjadi suami-istri, tak terasa ... kehangatan kita selalu diberikan kepada Aria dan Toshio."

"Tunggu, Chizuru!" Hijikata-san teringat akan sesuatu.

"Ya?" ujarku.

"Aria ... kemudian menangis menjadi-jadi. Mungkin kau harus menenangkannya meski kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenagamu," kata Hijikata-san, "Karena dia lebih dekat denganmu, lebih baik Aria harus menangis di dalam pelukanmu yang hangat."

"Oh, baiklah ... Hijikata-san. Aku juga ingin menidurkannya dengan nina bobo," ujarku kemudian.

Kasihan gadis kecilku ... dia menangis menjadi-jadi sambil memeluk boneka beruang cokelat itu. Aria begitu membutuhkan banyak kehangatan, karena hatinya masih terluka parah atas ujian Tuhan ini. Aku yakin, Tuhan mengabulkan doa orang yang tersakiti.

Kemudian, Hijikata-san keluar dari kamar tidur Aria setelah merasa dirinya sangat mengantuk. Sebenarnya aku juga mengantuk, tetapi kasihan Aria ... aku harus menidurkannya dengan nina bobo.

"Aria, sayang ... jika dirimu nggak sanggup menahan semua ini, peluk ibu ... karena ibu akan memberimu banyak kehangatan kepadamu, gadis kecilku ...," aku langsung mengulurkan tanganku untuk memberi pelukan kepada Aria.

Perlahan-lahan ... Aria datang ke hadapanku. Dia benar-benar mencintaiku, selaku ibunya. Aku memandang wajahnya yang penuh air mata kesedihan, batinnya merasa kedinginan ... bagaikan badai salju yang takkan berakhir selamanya. Aria membaringkan kepalanya ke atas pundakku. Putriku ... yang berwajah cantik, memiliki penampilan yang manis, dan imut ... sekarang masih kedinginan dalam batinnya.

"Hiks ... apakah itu benar ... ibu ...?" Aria penasaran.

"Benar, sayang ... dirimu sudah nggak tahan lagi, kan? Tak ada salahnya, kok ... dan kering sudah air matamu untuk menangisi mereka, Aria. Sekarang ... bisa menangis dalam pelukan ibu yang hangat, Aria ... gadis kecilku ...," jawabku.

"Ibu ... hiks ... aku ... sudah tak bisa menahannya ... hiks ...," isak Aria.

"Ibu mengerti, sayang ...," aku tersenyum di hadapannya.

"Hiks ... ibu ... huwaaaaaa!" Aria memelukku erat sambil menangis sekencang luka hatinya.

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan hangat, sambil membelai rambut panjang Aria dan menimangnya di dalam pelukanku. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya sudah tidak kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini, padahal dia harus kuat untuk menghadapi sebuah masalah yang merumitkan. Aku harus bisa menenangkan hatinya sebisa mungkin agar batinnya terobati.

Bayangkan seandainya dia berada dalam posisiku, dia akan memberikan kasih sayang yang tulus kepada anaknya. Aria harus tetap kuat dalam menghadapi masalahnya, meskipun hatinya sangat terluka. Karena tak bisa menahan tangisannya ... dia mengeratkan pelukanku saat aku masih menimangnya di dalam pelukanku sambil membelai rambutnya.

"Sayang ... kau harus kuat ... pasti mereka takkan menganggapmu lemah. Tunjukkan bahwa kau adalah gadis kecil yang kuat, Aria," hiburku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Aria merasa bahwa dia tidak kuat. Dia masih menangis dalam pelukanku hingga bajuku nyaris basah terkena air matanya, kemudian Aria langsung mengambil boneka beruang putih kesayangannya dan kembali memelukku. Aku menimangnya di dalam pelukanku agar bisa menidurkannya.

"Aria ... kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lembut. Aria hanya menggeleng dan berkata, "Aku ... hiks ... kedinginan ... hiks ..."

"Oh ... kedinginan, ya? Itulah yang membuat dirimu dipenuhi perasaan ini, sayang ...," kataku, "Apapun yang terjadi, walaupun kita berpisah ... ibu akan selalu di sampingmu, selamanya ..."

Aria cukup lega saat aku mengatakan itu meskipun masih menangis menjadi-jadi. Namun, aku harus membantu Hijikata-san untuk menjadikannya seorang gadis kecil yang kuat. Kupikir, dia harus kunyanyikan sebuah nina bobo untuk menidurkannya. Aku segera mengambil handphone milikku untuk mencarikan sebuah lagu untuk kunyanyikan. Kemudian, Aria kembali memelukku untuk menumpahkan luka hatinya di dalam pelukanku. Aku memilih versi instrumental dari lagu yang berjudul 'Anata e ...' oleh sebuah band terkenal di Jepang maupun di dunia.

_Kono hoshizora o, kono yoru ni mo_

_Motto kagayaite, sono hoshi no hikari o_

_Nukumori ni o hoshi no yōna, watashi kara_

_Anata e. . ._

_Pada langit berbintang malam ini_

_Lebih bersinar, cahaya pada bintang-bintang itu_

_Bagikan bintang yang penuh kehangatan, dariku_

_Untu__kmu …_

Liriknya begitu puitis, begitu juga keadaan hati Aria. Aku masih membalas pelukannya ketika Aria mengencangkan tangisannya.

_Ano koro ni, anata no kokoro ni kanashimi ga tome dekinai nara. . ._

_Watashi ni dakishimete_

_Kizutsuku koto wa anata no kokoro ni. . ._

_Watashi wa anata no kokoro no kizu o tokeru_

_Kon'na kōri no yōna, anata no kizuato wa tsumetasa no …_

_Pada waktu itu, jika kau tak bisa menghentikan kesedihan dalam hatimu …_

_Peluklah aku_

_Merasa tersakiti di dalam hatimu …_

_Aku lelehkan luka hatimu_

_Bagaikan es, rasa kedinginan pada bekas lukamu …_

_Nemurimashou, watashi no shin'ai_

_Anata no kokoro ga atatakai ni naru_

_Kono komori uta o, anata ni utaeru_

_Tidurlah, sayangku_

_Hatimu akan menjadi hangat_

_Aku nyanyikan padamu, nina bobo ini_

Kebencian adalah hal serius yang perlu dibuang jauh-jauh dalam hidup ini. Janganlah diumbar sembarangan, kecuali jika ingin diceritakan oleh seseorang yang dipercaya. Aku berharap, lama-kelamaan kebencian Muii terhadap Aria begitu sebaliknya akan menjadi sebuah cinta dalam persahabatan.

_Jikan mo nagareru,_

_Kono yoru made_

_Afuredasu namida,_

_Kono toki made_

_Waktu terus mengalir,_

_Hingga malam ini_

_Air mata terus mengalir_

_Hingga saa__t ini_

Lagu ini benar-benar memahami suasana kesedihan yang berbalut air mata, bahkan luka hati. Tepat sekali dengan keadaan Aria yang begitu membutuhkan kehangatan dari cintaku yang tulus karena Yang Maha Kuasa. Kesedihan ditemukan dari air mata, meski tak hanya itu. Keajaiban akan terjadi karena Tuhan menetapkan bahwa semuanya akan indah pada waktu yang tepat.

_Ano koro wa, sore wa nemuru no jikan_

_Nakanaide, soshite nemurimashou_

_Kono gekkō wa kimi no kokoro ni kagayaiteru,_

_Nukumori ni naru. . ._

_Pada saat itulah, sekarang waktunya untuk tidur_

_Tidurlah, dan jangan menangis_

_Cahaya rembulan ini, bersinar di dalam hatimu_

_Menjadi sebuah kehan__gatan …_

Sampai situlah aku menyanyikan nina bobo kepada Aria. Akhirnya dia tertidur pulas di dalam pelukanku yang hangat dan aku segera membaringkannya ke atas kasur. Oh ... air matanya masih berlinangan dan sedikit terdengar suara isakan tangis karena terlalu memikirkan dirinya. Aku menghapus sisa air matanya dengan saputangan milik Aria dan mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"Ibu ... hiks ... aku tak bisa tidur ...," rintih Aria pelan.

"Baiklah, sayang ...," kataku lembut.

Aria membaringkan badannya ke atas kasur dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas bantal, kemudian dia memeluk boneka beruang putih kesayangannya dengan nama 'Shirakuma-kun'. Aku menatapnya dengan penuh kehangatan sambil membuatnya tertidur pulas.

"Nina bobo ... oh, nina bobo ... kalau tidak bobo, digigit nyamuk ...," aku menyanyikan sonata nina bobo dengan lembut di hadapan Aria yang tertidur pulas.

Setelah itu, aku mencium keningnya dan kembali mengelus-elus kepalanya. _Shirakuma-kun ... temani Aria tidur ..._, kataku dalam hati. Inilah sebuah alunan kasih sayang yang kuberikan kepada Aria dan Toshio, apapun yang terjadi. Meskipun mereka terpisah dariku, aku akan selalu berada di samping mereka, selamanya ...


	5. Penderitaan Lahir-Batin Sebenarnya

Keesokan harinya, aku dan Hijikata-san sepertinya agak sibuk untuk mengurus rapat orangtua murid di sekolah Aria dan Toshio. Entah mengapa, aku punya firasat bahwa Aria harus bisa move-on dari Muii dan segenap sekutunya untuk menyelesaikan masalah terberat ini. Setelah sarapan, Aria dan Toshio langsung berangkat ke sekolah dengan riang meskipun hati mereka masih terluka.

"Halo, Toshio, Aria ...," kata Ryouji, menyambut Toshio dan Aria di dalam kelas.

"Halo juga, Ryouji ...," gumam Toshio dengan memasang wajah yang amat murung.

"Toshio ...," gumam Ryouji, memandang wajah murung Toshio selaku sahabatnya.

Sejak kejadian kemarin, Aria dan Toshio merasa murung. Itulah sumber tertawaan bagi 85% dari seisi kelas. Mereka bahagia bahwa musuh mereka berhasil dibuat sedih atas ulah mereka. Mulai dari mengerjai hingga melabraknya, bahwa memanfaatkan mereka meskipun Hijikata-san telah mengajarkan teknik penolakan tersebut. Sebagian dari mereka bersikap netral, bahkan mendukung keberadaan Aria dan Toshio. Ketika bel berbunyi, seorang guru masuk ke dalam kelas. Muii sebagai ketua kelas langsung menyuruh seluruh murid di kelas 3-3 untuk memberi sambutan awal kepada guru tersebut.

"Berdiri! Memberi salam!" perintahnya. Seluruh murid langsung berdiri dari kursi mereka.

"Selamat pagi, Sensei!" sambut seluruh murid, kecuali Aria dan Toshio yang hanya membungkuk.

"Aria, Toshio! Sambutlah dia atau aku beri hukuman!" omel Muii kepada Aria dan Toshio.

"Sensei, mereka murung terus dari kemarin ...," sanggah Kyouko, memihak kepada mereka berdua sambil melaporkan kepada guru itu.

Mendengar hal itu, Katayama Yuki-sensei menghampiri mereka. Aria dan Toshio masih memasang wajah murung dan berusaha untuk menunjukkan senyum mereka kepada yang lainnya. Mereka curiga atas perilaku Muii selama ini, sehingga wajah mereka menjadi tambah murung dan sedih. "Hijikata bersaudara, kalian berdua boleh ke ruang BK atau ... ke ruang tamu sekolah untuk menenangkan jiwa kalian," katanya sambil menghibur mereka.

"Jangan, Bu!" teriak Muii.

"Ya, saya setuju dengan Muii-chan!" ujar seorang teman.

"Jangan dibela, Morizono!" tegur Takayama-sensei.

Sesaat kemudian, Aria dan Toshio diizinkan untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran karena perasaan mereka yang tak karuan itu. Mereka segera mencari tempat untuk menenangkan jiwa, sesuai saran dari Katayama-sensei. Banyak guru yang merasa kasihan pada mereka, tetapi mereka banyak memberi saran agar masalah ini cepat selesai.

"Kakak, kita ke sana saja, ya ...," kata Toshio.

"Baiklah ...," kata Aria.

Mereka segera duduk di bangku panjang ketika mereka berada di taman sekolah. Katayama-sensei meminta izin walikelas mereka, Hashimoto Yuka-sensei agar mereka tidak usah ikut pelajaran terlebih dahulu untuk menenangkan jiwa atas kejadian kemarin. Oh ... seingatku, Hashimoto Yuka adalah salah satu sahabat dekat dari putri seorang dosen teladan wilayah Honshu.

Waktu berjalan dengan sangat cepat, bel dibunyikan pada jam sepuluh tepat ketika aku dan Hijikata-san sudah mendatangi sekolah untuk menghadiri rapat orangtua kelas tiga sampai kelas enam. Udaranya menusuk tubuh, karena anginnya begitu merambat lurus dengan suhu musim gugur kali ini. Daun-daun berwarna merah sampai kuning bertebaran di halaman sekolah sampai beberapa petugas kebersihan membersihkan semuanya.

Aku menatap jam tangan merah muda yang terletak pada pergelangan tangan kiriku, jam sepuluh tepat. Tampak seperti pukul tiga sore, tapi inilah langit musim gugur yang indah dengan berbagai warna daun yang gugur. Hijikata-san sepertinya sedang serius membalas pesan singkat dari Okita-san yang selalu menggubrisnya dengan keisengan. Yah, anggap saja mereka adalah saudara kandung ...

"Anak-anak, hari ini bel pulang dipercepat karena siswa-siswi kelas tiga sampai enam wajib ikut rapat karena diadakan doa bersama untuk persiapan ujian akhir melalui doa kepada Tuhan yang Mahakuasa. Dan juga kita akan berdoa untuk mengenang bencana Tohoku 2011," kata Katayama-sensei.

"HORE ...!" sebagian murid bersorak gembira karena jam pulang dipercepat.

Sementara di taman, mereka berdua membicarakan masalah yang kemarin bersama Tomokazu Yanagi, kakak kelas dari kelas lima. Aku yakin, dia pasti memberikan saran dan tips yang terbaik untuk masalah ini. Bahkan mereka tidak kuat lagi untuk menahan semua amarah Muii. Yanagi punya firasat bahwa masalah ini bisa dinamakan 'bullying' karena Muii dianggap selalu mengancam yang lemah. Di depan sekolah, pukul 10.25

"Chizuru, sepertinya rapat akan dimulai," kata Hijikata, sambil menatap pemberitahuan pada handphone Samsung Galaxy ACE3 bersampul ungu miliknya.

"Bagaimana dengan Aria dan Toshio? Mereka wajib ikut ...," kataku.

"Kita panggil saja mereka ...," kata Hijikata kemudian.

Aku dan Hijikata-san memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka yang ada di taman sekolah. Di situlah mereka duduk di atas bangku panjang dan merenungkan masalah yang kemarin sambil menenangkan jiwa mereka berdua. Kulihat wajah murung mereka dan Hijikata-san langsung duduk di sebelah Toshio.

"Ayo, sayang ... pertemuan orangtua dan murid sudah mau dimulai ...," kataku lembut.

Aria dan Toshio langsung beranjak dari bangku panjang itu untuk bergandengan tangan bersamaku dan Hijikata-san. Kami berempat segera ke aula untuk menghadiri acara tersebut. Hijikata-san memilih tempat untuk kami, yaitu di barisan paling depan ... yang berhadapan dengan panggung aula sekolah. Aku memutuskan untuk duduk bersama Aria sedangkan Hijikata-san bersama Toshio. Rapat itu berisi tentang agenda sekolah mengenai ujian-ujian yang harus diikuti seluruh siswa kelas tiga sampai kelas enam untuk kelulusan. Sedangkan nilai yang diambil adalah nilai dari kelas empat sampai enam.

Ketika berlangsungnya acara doa bersama, seorang guru BK memerintahkan kepada kami untuk memegang tangan putra-putri kami. Aku dan Aria langsung berpegangan tangan, begitu juga Hijikata-san serta Toshio. Setelah itu, kami berdoa berdasarkan kepercayaan masing-masing. Tak lupa juga, kami segera mengheningkan cipta untuk mengenang para korban bencana Tohoku 2011. Acara ditutup oleh ceramah yang disampaikan guru agama, dia memberitahukan bahwa kita harus saling mendoakan agar menuju jalan terbaik bagi masalah yang mereka alami.

Setelah semuanya selesai, sebagian dari seluruh murid dengan orangtua mereka segera pulang ke rumah. Tidak untuk suatu kejadian yang menegangkan ... yaitu puncak dari kemarahan Aria kepada Muii dan permintaan Toshio kepada Hashimoto-sensei untuk segera menghentikan jabatan Muii sebagai ketua kelas atas perilakunya itu. Sayang sekali ... sejak seseorang bernama Morizono langsung membela Muii, Hashimoto-sensei harus mempertimbangkan beban tersulit ini.

"Jadi ... kau ingin membuatku dinilai buruk oleh semuanya, hah!?" ujar Muii geram.

"Aku sudah tahu bagaimana sikapmu, dan kau yang menyenangi mukaku yang murung!" ujar Aria.

"Bagaimana?! Anggap saja aku ini bahan gosip bagimu, aku masih tetap mengejekmu sebisa mungkin!" balas Muii.

"Apa maksudmu!? Padahal kakak adalah orang yang paling setia menemaniku sejak kecil! Semua berawal sejak ibu melahirkanku ke dunia ini!" Toshio mulai beraksi.

"Dasar anak mami! Kalian berdua pasti selalu ingin berada di sisi orangtua kalian!" kata Muii dengan marah.

"Anak mami!? Aku!? Toshio!?" kemarahan Aria sudah mulai memuncak, "Kalau kau masih berkata itu lagi ... hiks ... aku takkan memaafkanmu! Nggak ada kata 'maaf' untuk dirimu!"

"Aria! Toshio!" ujar Kyouji dan Kyouko, berlari ke tempat kejadian.

"Kalian jangan ikut campur!" teriak Muii kepada mereka.

Tibalah Saito-san selaku ayah dari Kyouji dan Kyouko dan Kawada Mikako-san selaku ibu mereka. Mereka ikut membela Aria dan Toshio. Kebetulan sekali, Saito-san mengingatkanku akan sejumlah buku yang dia belikan untuk kemashlatan para Shinsengumi. Tanpa menggunakan katana, dia langsung menghampiri kejadian itu.

"Hentikan!" teriaknya. Semua pihak pun terhenti.

"Siapa yang mulai duluan!?" ujar Kawada-san.

"Muii!" kata Toshio lantang.

"Mereka yang duluan!" bentak Muii.

Tak lama kemudian, ketika Aria menunjukkan kemarahannya kepada Muii sambil menangis ... dia pingsan di tempat. Aku dan Hijikata-san segera membangunkannya, tetapi tak kunjung sadarkan diri. Kami memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah untuk menenangkan kondisinya. Dalam perjalanan, Aria terus-menerus merintih karena ingin menangis selama pingsan. Sesampainya di rumah, pada waktu makan siang ... aku segera membaringkan Aria ke atas kasur di dalam kamar tidurnya. Hijikata-san segera memberinya minum dan Aria langsung meminumnya.

"Di mana ... aku ... sekarang?" akhirnya Aria sudah sadar.

Aria membuka kedua matanya ke hadapan seluruh orang yang datang ke kamarnya, termasuk aku. Dia terbangun dari tidurnya dan menaruh kedua tangannya ke atas lututnya.

"Aria, sekarang kau berada di kamarmu," jawab Kyouko.

Tiba-tiba, kami tak sadar bahwa perut kami sudah keroncongan dan waktu makan siang sudah tiba. Tak lama kemudian, Kaoru membawakan bubur untuk kami agar keadaan tubuh menjadi hangat setelah melalui udara musim gugur yang dingin selama di luar ruangan. Kami segera memakan bubur pemberian Kaoru untuk menghilangkan rasa lapar, sambil mengobrol tentang kejadian yang tadi. Karena Aria masih kurang sehat untuk berdiri dari tempat tidurnya, aku harus menyuapinya sambil mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Sayang ... kau tidak apa-apa sekarang?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku ... hiks ... tidak apa-apa ...," jawab Aria, sambil menunjukkan senyuman di balik tangisannya.

"Aria ... tataplah mataku ... meskipun dirimu lagi nggak apa-apa, tetap saja ...," ujar Saito-san.

Aria langsung menatap Saito-san dengan wajah yang penuh air mata. Tampaknya dia menangis dan langsung mengambil boneka beruang putih kesayangannya. Penyakit batin itu tiba-tiba menggerogoti dirinya, bagaikan burung yang terluka parah pada sayapnya. Sungguh menyesakkan jika masalah ini makin rumit, kecuali jika ada penengah yang paling ahli dalam menyelesaikan masalah ini.

"Hijikata-san ...," kata Saito-san.

"Ya?" Hijikata-san menyahutnya.

"Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke toko buku? Dirimu sebagai ayah harus ikut serta dalam penyelesaian masalah serius Aria," kata Saito kemudian.

Hijikata-san mengangguk, menyatakan bahwa dia setuju. Dia dan Saito-san segera ke toko buku yang berada di dekat perumahan ini. Aku masih menemani Aria di atas kasur, sambil memberikan kepadanya sebuah pangkuan dariku. Aku berusaha sekuat tenagaku untuk menenangkan Aria.

Sesampainya di toko buku, Hijikata-san dengan Saito-san langsung menuju rak yang berisi alat-alat tulis. Hijikata-san segera mengambil sebuah buku harian yang bersampul putih dengan hiasan bunga sakura. _Sepertinya Aria membutuhkan ini_, tutur Hijikata dalam hati, sambil menatap buku harian itu. Kemudian dia berjalan ke tempat Saito mencarikan buku untuk Aria dan Toshio._  
_

"Saito, sepertinya Aria membutuhkan ini. Dia harus bisa menuliskan perasaannya di dalam buku ini. Dan jika seluruh isi dalam buku ini bisa disalin kembali dalam bentuk cerita, aku jamin ... hatinya lega akan kesuksesannya itu," kata Hijikata-san.

"Aku setuju, Hijikata-san. Dia dan adiknya, Toshio harus membaca buku ini," kata Saito-san sambil menunjukkan buku yang telah dipilihnya, "Judulnya ... 'Kiat-Kiat untuk Menjadi Kuat pada Usia Peralihan'."

"Tunggu, padahal umur mereka masih sembilan dan delapan tahun ...," ujar Hijikata-san.

"Ah, iya ... inilah masa kritis ketika peralihan masa kanak-kanak ke masa remaja yang indah ...," kata Saito-san, tertawa kecil.

"Seharusnya dari tadi, Saito ...," tawa Hijikata pelan.

Kemudian, mereka membayar semuanya di kasir dan beranjak ke rumah. Ketika mereka berdua datang, aku segera menyambut Hijikata-san selaku suamiku dengan Saito-san saat mereka masuk ke rumah. Aku segera mengantarkan mereka ke kamar Aria. Beberapa saat kemudian, seluruh teman sekelas Aria dan Toshio telah kembali ke rumah mereka. Aku punya firasat, bahwa Toshio berjanji akan selalu bersama Aria, apapun yang terjadi. Toshio berhasil menjadi seorang adik laki-laki yang terbaik bagi Aria, karena anak laki-laki akan menjadi pemimpin ketika sudah besar nanti.

"Kakak, apapun yang terjadi ... aku takkan mau kehilangan kakak, dan aku akan selalu bersama kakak ... sampai nafas terakhirku ...," kata-kata itulah yang membuat Aria merasa sedikit lega, meskipun tersakiti.

"Toshio ... aku tak menyangka ... bahwa aku senang punya adik sepertimu, sejak ibu melahirkanmu ... ke dunia ini. Aku bangga pada diriku sendiri ... sebagai kakakmu. Aku adalah seorang anak perempuan yang tak bisa tegar, seperti para laki-laki ... sepertimu dan ayah. Hati seorang perempuan itu lembut ... dan mudah tersakiti," Aria mengakui bahwa perempuan mudah rentan terhadap apapun. Dikasari sedikit, tiba-tiba langsung tersinggung.

"Aku berjanji, akan selalu membela kakak apapun yang terjadi ...," kata Toshio, sambil memegang tangan Aria.

Ketika aku memasuki kamar mereka, aku merasa tenang ketika mereka berjanji untuk saling membela jika ditimpa kesusahan yang ditimbulkan orang lain. Ketika makan malam, hal itu juga dibicarakan setelah Aria membuka buku harian pemberian Hijikata-san selaku ayahnya. Setelah makan malam, Muii meneleponnya dan kembali mengejek. Katanya, dia akan selalu menjatuhkannya ... begitu juga sekutunya. Tepat sekali dengan isi buku harian Aria untuk pertama kalinya, setelah kubaca baik-baik.

Dia menangis di dalam pangkuanku sambil memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Aria merintihkan luka hatinya di hadapanku, ketika aku ingin memberikan kehangatan padanya. Aku pikir, aku harus membalas curahan hatinya.

"Sayang ... kau mau apa ...?" tanyaku lembut.

Dia masih menangis dalam pangkuanku karena menahan luka hati yang paling dalam. Aku hanya mengelus-elus pundaknya dan menghiburnya dengan lembut.

"Pasti karena masalah tadi, kan?" tanyaku, dia mengangguk, "Apakah itu yang kau tuliskan pada buku harian barumu?"

"Iya ... hiks ... ibu ...," rintih Aria, "Aku sempat ... hiks ... dibuat kesal ... hiks ... oleh Muii ... setelah berencana ingin menjatuhkanku ..."

"Itulah akibat dari kedengkian, sayang. Dia ingin menjatuhkanmu karena ingin sepertimu, Aria. Apapun yang mereka lakukan padamu, biarkan saja dan jangan dibalas dengan amarah. Kau dan ayahmu memang mirip dari tingkat amarah, tapi harus kau tahan dengan kesabaran," hiburku, sambil menjawab perasaannya.

"Tapi ... hiks ... mereka jahat sekali, ibu! Aku sudah ... hiks ... memberitahu mereka ... tetapi mereka malah ... hiks ... mentertawakanku!" isak Aria, yang tak ingin lepas dari pangkuanku.

"Aria sayang ... meskipun mereka jahat padamu sampai mentertawakanmu, inilah sebuah tanda bahwa Tuhan sayang padamu. Percayalah, segala sesuatu akan indah pada waktunya," kataku sambil mengelus-elus pundaknya.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan ... hiks ...," Aria kembali terisak.

"Harapan masih ada, gadis kecilku ... kau masih bisa berharap agar luka hatimu bisa sembuh ...," jawabku, "Ibu mengerti perasaanmu, sayang ... pasti Tuhan akan mengabulkan doa dari orang-orang tersakiti, sepertimu."

Ketika aku terus mendengar rintihan luka hati Aria, inilah penderitaan lahir-batin yang sebenarnya. Aku berusaha untuk membuatnya tenang sampai dia tertidur pulas.


	6. Sonata Kehangatan

Hijikata-san dan Toshio membicarakan janji itu kepada Aria. Tak lama kemudian, Hijikata-san mendukungnya dengan senang hati ketika mengucapkan selamat malam kepada Toshio. Setelah menutup pintu kamarnya, Hijikata-san memasuki kamar Aria.

"Chizuru, bagaimana keadaan Aria?" tanya Hijikata-san.

"Dia ... sedang kutimang-timang ...," jawabku, "Luka hatinya makin parah sejak Muii meneleponnya sambil menyatakan bahwa dia ingin menjatuhkannya."

"Bisakah kau menurunkannya terlebih dahulu? Aku ingin bicara dengannya," pinta Hijikata.

Aku menurunkan Aria dari gendonganku, kemudian aku segera duduk di sebelahnya. Hijikata-san berbicara dengan Aria mengenai janji dari Toshio untuk membelanya apapun masalah yang terjadi. Harapan Kaoru ternyata tidak meleset, Aria dan Toshio selalu akur selamanya. Setelah pembicaraan itu selesai, aku memberikan pangkuan kepada Aria.

Dia menangis di dalam pangkuanku, sedangkan aku menenangkan hatinya. Aria mengatakan padaku bahwa dia harus membuatnya sadar dengan suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bisa dilakukan,

"Aku ... hiks ... ingin menyadarkannya ... hiks ... dengan caraku sendiri!" Aria berniat untuk membuatnya sadar.

"Sayang ...," aku tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu, kan ... menyadarkannya memang membutuhkan waktu yang begitu lama. Jika kau ingin melakukannya, takutnya dia berbuat seperti itu lagi ..."

"Tetapi ... hiks ... tadi dia sempat ... hiks ... memfitnahku ...!" isak Aria, sambil memeluk boneka kelinci yang diberikan oleh Kaoru.

Kupikir ... Muii melakukan hal sepele, ternyata ... dia memang memfitnah Aria dengan segala tuduhan yang diada-adakan untuk melukai hatinya. Menurut suatu kepercayaan, fitnah lebih kejam daripada pembunuhan dan merugikan kedua belah pihak. Aku mencoba untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis dengan berbagai cara termasuk ingin membacakan dongeng untuknya, tetapi dia menolaknya karena masih ngambek.

"Aria, sayang ... bagaimana kau akan tersenyum di depan semua orang? Kau harus tegar, menunjukkan bahwa kau memang kuat," hiburku, "Bagaimana kalau peluk boneka? Pastinya kau mau, kan?"

Aria mengangguk pelan, kemudian memeluk Shirakuma-kun, boneka kesayangannya sambil berbaring di atas kasur. Aku hanya mengelus-elus rambutnya sambil membalas berbagai curahan hatinya yang mendalam. Kupikir, sekarang waktunya tidur ... aku harus menidurkannya meskipun perasaannya masih tersakiti. Lama-kelamaan, dia tak mau terpisah dariku ketika perasaannya tidak enak.

"Aria ... apakah kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku lembut.

"Aku ... hiks ... benar-benar tersakiti ...," rintih Aria, sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Aria ... gadis kecilku tersayang ... sekarang sudah waktunya tidur ...," hiburku, "Kau harus kuat, apapun masalahmu. Kau harus bisa tegar dalam menghadapi masalahmu yang sekarang, meskipun batinmu tersakiti."

"Hiks ... aku nggak kuat ...," rintih Aria, yang ingin memelukku erat.

"Kau harus kuat, sayang ...," kataku lembut, "Oh ... kau ingin memeluk ibu, ya?" kemudian aku menatap Aria yang ingin memelukku.

"Iya, ibu ...!" isak Aria kencang, kemudian dia memelukku dengan erat, "Aku nggak mau lepas dari ibu ... huwaaaaaaa!"

"Ibu mengerti, sayang ...," kataku lembut, sambil membalas pelukannya.

Aku membalas pelukannya dengan menimangnya sambil mengelus-elus rambutnya. Kasihan Aria, tangisannya kembali mengencang di dalam pelukanku karena hatinya benar-benar terluka. Dia merasa bahwa dirinya merupakan seorang tokoh utama dalam suatu film tragedi, namum tragedi dalam hatinya lebih parah dari biasanya. Hatinya seakan-akan membeku karena dibalut oleh perasaan yang membuat hatinya begitu dingin.

Masalah ini memang didramatisir karena ketidakmampuan seseorang untuk menghadapinya sendiri, itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Aku berusaha untuk menenangkan Aria hingga dia berhenti menangis dan tertidur dengan pulas serta mimpi yang terindah. Makin lama Aria menangisi luka hatinya, makin erat pelukannya denganku.

Di dalam benakku, Aria adalah seorang gadis kecil yang sangat ceria. Dia tersenyum manis di hadapan seluruh orang yang dia temui sepanjang hidupnya. Aku selaku ibunya harus memberikan suatu pelajaran berharga agar Aria menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang kuat, begitu juga Hijikata-san selaku suamiku dan ayah dari Aria serta Toshio. Tak lama kemudian ...

"Chizuru ...!" Hijikata-san memanggilku dan memasuki kamar Aria.

"Ya?" sahutku, sambil membalas pelukan Aria.

"Aria harus memeluk boneka ini jika dia belum berhenti menangis," kata Hijikata-san, sambil memberikan sebuah boneka beruang kepadaku.

Sesaat kemudian, setelah Hijikata-san keluar dari kamar Aria.

"Aria, sayang ... peluk saja boneka ini ...," kataku sambil menunjukkan boneka beruang itu.

"Nggak mau!" isak Aria kencang, tampaknya ... dia ngambek, "Aku ... hiks ... nggak mau lepas dari ... hiks ... pelukan ibu!"

"Anu ...," aku berpikir sejenak, "Baiklah, karena ibu juga kasihan padamu ... peluklah dengan erat, namun tidak ada salahnya jika kau mau ibu gendong."

Aria memelukku sangat erat, bahkan dia tak ingin terlepas dariku. Ketika sebuah pesan singkat dari handphone Aria masuk, pesan itu dikirimkan putri dari Hashimoto-sensei kepadanya. Setelah kubaca, dia memang sebaik yang kukira. Dia benar-benar mendukung keberadaan Aria. Kemudian, aku segera mencarikan lagu untuknya agar aku bisa menidurkan Aria. Setelah kucari-cari ... aku menemukan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Sonata Kehangatan'.

_Ketika kau menangis,_

_Ketika kau dilanda kebencian,_

_Itulah tandanya ... bahwa dirimu butuh kehangatanku_

_Aku di sini, untuk menenangkan hati kecilmu ..._

_Aku di sini, untuk memberimu kehangatan._

_Melalui sonata ini, ku akan menghangatkan hatimu ..._

_Yang berbalut oleh perasaan yang begitu dingin._

_Aku ingin melihat senyuman manismu,_

_Aku ingin melihat hatimu yang ceria,_

_Aku ingin melihat kekuatanmu,_

_Ketika kau tenggelam dalam sebuah luka_

Lirik itulah yang membuat Aria merasa sedikit lega, tetapi ... nada yang keibuan pada lirik itu membuatnya ingin mengeratkan pelukanku. Liriknya berisi tentang kepedulian seseorang yang menurutnya benar-benar berada dalam luka hati yang menembus ke dalam pikirannya.

_Saat kau merasa tidak kuat,_

_Tentang luka itu ..._

_Datanglah ke hadapanku_

_Karena aku, selalu berada di sampingmu,_

_Selamanya ..._

_Ku tahu dirimu terluka,_

_Ku tahu hatimu sedih ..._

_Aku akan memberimu sonata kehangatan ini, di hadapanmu_

_Dalam batin yang menyesakkan ini,_

_Berjuanglah untuk menjadi seseorang yang kuat_

_Karena bukan hanya aku ... yang ingin melihat keceriaanmu_

_Orang-orang lain pun ingin melihatnya_

Aria merasa lega setelah kunyanyikan lagu itu padanya. Ketika kembali ke bagian inti lagu itu, Aria tertidur pulas di dalam pelukanku yang begitu hangat. Tanpa kunyanyikan sonata nina bobo, dia langsung tertidur sambil memeluk boneka yang diberikan oleh Hijikata-san. Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya dengan lembut untuk menenangkan hatinya, kemudian aku mencium kening Aria setelah menyelimutinya dengan selimut dari kasurnya.

"Aria, kau harus bisa menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang kuat, sayang! Biarlah semuanya terjadi, jangan terus dipertahankan. Jadilah seorang pemaaf yang tulus, dan teruslah tegar di balik luka hatimu!" Aku menasihati Aria setelah dia tertidur pulas.


	7. Kebahagiaan yang Tulus

Keesokan harinya, Kaoru mengajak kami ke suatu tempat di Kanagawa. Meskipun baru diberitahukan kepada Hijikata-san, kami pun tahu sejak Kaoru mengajak kami ke sana. Tujuannya, tentu saja untuk menghilangkan kepenatan kami.

"Toshio ... jangan lama-lama!" ujarku, sambil membawa handuknya, "Ayah akan mandi setelahmu!"

"Ya, Ibu!" ujar Toshio, yang baru menggosok gigi di kamar mandi, "Urus kakak saja dulu!"

Sesuai perintah Toshio, aku segera menuju kamar Aria. Di depan cermin, tampaknya dia sudah mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan rok terusan warna putih bermotif bunga biru muda. Rambut panjang hitamnya baru disisir dengan sisir rambut miliknya, tampaknya ... aku punya firasat bahwa Aria belum terlalu bisa mengepang seperti teman-temannya.

"Aria ... betapa cantiknya dirimu!" pujiku ketika melihat Aria.

"Ibu ...," Aria tertunduk malu, "Teman-temanku terutama yang perempuan hampir seluruhnya bisa mengepang, tapi aku nggak bisa!" lanjutnya sambil memasang wajahnya yang memerah karena malu.

"Baiklah, gadis kecilku yang manis ... biar ibu ajarkan ...," kataku dengan ramah.

Aku mengajarkan cara mengepang kepada Aria, kemudian dia bisa setelah memahami maksudku dan mencoba mengepang rambutku yang dikuncir kuda. Tiba-tiba, aku senang melihat keceriaan Aria melalui senyuman manisnya. Aku mencubit pipinya karena merasa gemas akan wajah putriku yang benar-benar lucu, ketika aku melakukan itu ... Aria tertawa riang.

Tak lama kemudian, aku segera memberikan handuk yang kupegang kepada Toshio. Setelah itu, aku kembali lagi ke kamar Aria.

"Ibu ...!" Aria memanggilku.

"Ya?" Aku langsung datang ke hadapan Aria.

"Rambutku ingin sekali dikepang!" seru Aria dengan ceria.

"Oh, baiklah. Mau dikepang berapa?" tanyaku.

"Kepang dua, tapi modelnya terserah ibu!" jawab Aria.

Atas permintaan itu, aku segera menata rambut Aria dengan model kepang dua. Aku langsung membagi rambutnya menjadi dua, kemudian aku mengepang rambutnya dari bagian atas yang bersebelahan dengan poni rambutnya. Tentunya ... dari bagian kanan terlebih dahulu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Setelah itu, aku mengikat ujung kepangan dari keduanya dan mengepang seluruh rambutnya dari bagian kanan hingga sebaliknya. Kepangan itu aku ikatkan dengan karet rambut dan aku berikan pita biru pada ujung keduanya. Lalu, sebagai sentuhan akhir aku menyematkan jepitan putih dan biru pada kepangannya.

"Aria ... kau begitu cantik!" ujar Mitsuki, istri Kaoru.

"Chizuru ... bagaimana Aria bisa secantik itu ...?" tanya Kaoru sambil berdecak kagum.

"Eh!?" aku tertunduk malu, "Kaoru ... aku sengaja mendandani Aria seperti keinginannya ..."

"Hahaha ... kena, deh! Pasti gara-gara teringat masa lalu kita!" tawa Kaoru.

"Nggak juga ...," aku tertawa sambil memandang wajahku yang memerah.

Pukul tujuh tepat, kami menasuki sebuah mobil yang dapat mengantar ke suatu tempat di Kanagawa. Selama perjalanan, kami benar-benar ceria setelah Aria merasakan itu selama hidup ini. Dari depan, ayah ikut dalam pembicaraan itu sambil tertawa mendengar kata-kata yang begitu lucu.

"Chizuru ... anak-anakmu yang mana? Jadi agak lupa ...," ujar Ayah padaku.

"Ayah ... Aria adalah putri sulungku dan Hijikata-san. Sedangkan Toshio adalah putra bungsu," jawabku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Anu ... Aria yang mana ...?" ayah mulai bercanda, "Di dunia ini banyak yang bernama Aria!"

"Hahaha ... mengapa ayah sampai lupa begini!? Aria ... yang duduk di sebelah Chizuru ...!" kemudian Kaoru tertawa, "Itu, yang rambutnya berkepang dua!"

Mendengar kata 'berkepang dua', Aria terlihat sangat malu ... sehingga wajahnya mulai memerah. Karena dia begitu malu, dia tertawa sambil memegang pundakku. Tak lama kemudian, Hijikata-san dengan Toshio ikut tertawa ketika mereka fokus mengobrol dengan Mitsuki. Sesaat kemudian, ketika wajahnya masih memerah karena malu ... dia memegang kedua kepangannya dengan erat.

Kira-kira pukul sembilan pagi, mobil yang kami tumpangi telah sampai ke tempat tujuan. Setelah turun dari mobil, kami segera menikmati udara segar di Kanagawa. Angin yang segar pada musim gugur mengiringi kami dalam perjalanan menuju tempat yang pas untuk piknik di taman wisata Prefektur Kanagawa.

"Semuanya ... lebih baik kita berpiknik di bawah pohon ini!" Hijikata-san memanggil kami.

Kami langsung menuju tempat yang dimaksud Hijikata-san. Setelah berjalan selama tiga menit, kami telah sampai ke bagian bawah dari pohon itu. Lalu, Kaoru segera menggelar karpet dan setelah itu kami duduk di atas karpet itu. Sebelumnya, kami melepas alas kaki terlebih dahulu. Aku menyiapkan berbagai bekal untuk dinikmati di bawah pohon yang rindang. Daun-daun berwarna merah hingga kuning berguguran hingga ke karpet, sehingga Hijikata-san dan Kaoru langsung memainkannya.

Mitsuki, yang selalu teringat kakaknya ... membuat mahkota dari bunga sakura dan daun-daun yang berguguran. Sejak kecil, Haruna selaku kakaknya selalu mengajaknya ke taman untuk mencari daun musim gugur maupun bunga sakura yang cocok dibuat kalung dan mahkota. Ketika Haruna telah meninggal di hadapan seluruh Shinsengumi, Mitsuki dan Kaoru benar-benar merasa kehilangan.

Untuk mengatasi keterpurukan mereka, mereka benar-benar bersyukur karena Tuhan memberi anugrah kepada mereka anak berupa sepasang kembar dampit bernama Nagumo Hikari dan Nagumo Hikaru, yang sama-sama diartikan 'cahaya' karena menginginkan mereka untuk selalu menyinari hidup ini dengan kebaikan. Mereka lahir pada awal musim dingin, tepat setahun setelah kelahiran Toshio.

"Kaoru ... itu Hikaru, bukan?" tanya Hijikata-san.

"Ya, namanya Hikaru, yang selalu di sampingku," jawab Kaoru, "Ini Hikari, yang rambutnya mirip Chizuru."

Sementara kami mengobrol, Aria, Toshio, Hikaru, dan Hikaru bermain di area dekat karpet yang digelar sejak tadi. Mereka bermain kejar-kejaran, dibuktikan ketika mereka saling mengenai pundak salah satu dari mereka ... pasti mereka anggap akan mengejar mereka.

"Kena!" ujar Hikaru, yang nyaris mengenai kepangan Aria, "Kau jaga, Aria-neechan!"

Aria dengan lincah mengejar ketiganya sambil tertawa riang. Mereka benar-benar ceria, bahkan pada saat mereka berempat tertawa bersama ketika jatuh di atas tumpukan daun-daun yang berguguran dari atas pohon. Sesaat kemudian, mereka mulai membuat mahkota dari daun-daun tersebut. Hasilnya, mahkota itu mereka pakaikan pada kepala mereka. Kemudian, mereka berempat bermain lempar-lemparan daun. Aku, Hijikata-san, Kaoru, dan Mitsuki hanya tertawa kecil melihat keakraban mereka.

"Aria-neechan ... kau terlihat lucu, deh!" ujar Hikari sambil mencubit kedua belah pipi saudara sepupunya, Aria.

"Kau terlihat cantik ... dari hatimu!" kata Aria sambil tertawa kecil. Pada saat itu, Aria mengepang rambut Hikari dengan niat keisengannya.

"Iseng, deh!" Hikari tertawa melihat keisengan Aria, "Ngomong-ngomong, Aria-neechan juga bisa mengepang, ya?"

"Ya, aku bisa. Karena tadi pagi, ibu mengajariku," jawab Aria sambil mengikat ujung kepangan itu dengan benang wol hijau muda, "Teman-temanku, khususnya yang perempuan ... hampir seluruhnya bisa mengepang. Makanya aku ingin bergabung di antara teman-temanku yang bisa."

Sesaat kemudian, ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas.

"Aria! Toshio!" panggil Hijikata-san.

"Hikari! Hikaru!" panggil Mitsuki.

Mereka berempat segera berlari menuju karpet. Ternyata, Hikaru sampai duluan ke atas karpet. Kemudian, mereka berempat segera duduk di atas karpet itu. Toshio menceritakan kepada kami mengenai permainan itu, bahkan bagaimana hal itu bisa menjadi seru.

"Wah ... bagaimana bisa terjadi?" tanya Mitsuki, sambil melihat tampang Hikari yang berbeda dari biasanya.

"Aria-neechan bisa mengepang karena teman-temannya juga bisa. Tadi pagi, Chizuru-sama mengajarinya. Hasilnya, karena tertarik akan model itu seperti teman-temannya ... dia ingin sekali," jelas Hikari.

"Oh ... begitu," kata Mitsuki, "Chizuru ... sejak pertama ke zaman ini, siapa yang mengajarimu?"

"Putri bungsu dari seorang dosen," bisikku kepada Mitsuki, "Kemudian, aku membagikannya kepada Kaoru. Dan akhirnya ... aku bagikan juga kepada Aria."

"Hahaha ... makanya tadi pagi kubilang, pasti terungkit masa lalu!" ujar Kaoru sambil tertawa kecil, "Dulu ... aku pernah mendandani Chizuru, sekarang dia yang mendandani Aria dengan model kepang!"

Kami tertawa bersama, kemudian ... kami segera menyantap bekal makan siang yang kami bawa dari rumah. Setelah makan siang, ayah mengajak kami untuk berfoto di hutan dekat Pegunungan Inari. Tentunya, mereka harus merapikan diri untuk siap difoto. Hikari yang merupakan tipe pemalu harus merasa narsis karena sekarang merupakan saat-saat berfoto di hutan yang penuh dengan suasana musim gugur itu. Sepertinya ada yang merasa, bahwa kepangan rambutnya kendor. Aku segera membetulkan kepangan rambut ekor kudaku yang kendor. Sementara Aria, dia harus meminta bantuan Kaoru untuk merapikannya.

"Ayah ... Ibu ... baca, deh!" ujar Aria sambil menunjukkan handphone-nya.

Aku segera menghampiri Aria untuk membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang diberikan kepadanya, begitu juga Hijikata-san. Isinya ... benar-benar membuat kami tertawa karena Yotsuba Iori, pelawak kelas III-3 berniat untuk melawak sebagai cara untuk menghibur Aria. Menurut Hikaru, itulah tipe teman yang begitu baik ... selalu menghibur teman yang lainnya di kala susah. Hikari juga begitu, karena dia dan saudara kembarnya selalu mendapat canda-tawa dari teman-teman sekelas mereka.

"Menggelikan sekali ... tapi kakek senang melihat wajah ceria cucu perempuan kakek yang satu ini ...!" ujar ayah sambil memegang pipi Aria dan menyentil keduanya.

Kami tertawa geli melihatnya, kemudian kami menikmati sebagian cemilan yang ada. Ketika Aria masih menggigit sebuah kue kering, Kaoru datang untuk merapikan kepangan rambutnya yang kendor. Tadi pagi, aku mengepang rambutnya dengan model itu ... sekarang giliran Kaoru untuk merapikannya agar terlihat lebih manis. Dengan cekatan, dia membuka seluruh kepangan rambut Aria dan aksesorisnya. Kemudian, dia menyisir rambut panjang hitamnya sambil memakan cemilan yang aku berikan. _Melihat rambut yang sepanjang ini ... aku teringat akan Hijikata-san, ketika aku menyisir rambutnya ..._, gumam Kaoru dalam hati.

Kemudian, dengan teliti Kaoru membagi dua rambut Aria dan mengepangnya dari bagian kanan atas di dekat poninya ... begitu sebaliknya. Karena terpikir olehku, dia menambahnya satu lagi. Dia menyatukannya dan mengikat ujungnya dengan karet rambut biru. Setelah itu, dia mengepang dua rambut Aria dari ujung kepangan yang sebelumnya dengan bagian yang masih terurai panjang. Sebagai sentuhan akhir, Kaoru mengikatnya dengan karet rambut dan mempercantiknya dengan pita biru. Aku memasang kembali jepitan bunga berwarna biru dan putih pada kedua kepangannya ketika Kaoru memintaku untuk menolongnya. Karena di dalam saku tasku ada aksesoris lagi, aku menambahkan jepit bunga berwarna putih di sebelah kanan dan kiri poninya.

"Aria ... sekarang dirimu terlihat berbeda!" ujar Mitsuki.

"Kakak ...," gumam Toshio, sambil melihat wajah kakaknya, Aria.

"Cantiknya ... seperti seorang putri," kata Hijikata-san, itulah yang membuat Aria lebih malu.

"Ayah ... aku malu!" kemudian wajah Aria memerah dan akhirnya kami tertawa riang.

Kemudian, acara foto-foto diawali dengan berfoto di sebuah hutan dekat Pegunungan Inari. Bahkan Ayah langsung meminta seorang pengunjung untuk mengambil foto kami ketika bertemu seekor rubah yang dijinakkan oleh petugas pariwisata Pegunungan Inari, Kanagawa. Kemudian, Hijikata-san dengan Toshio dan Kaoru memutuskan untuk berfoto di sebelah patung rubah. Karena patung tersebut merupakan lokasi favorit teman sekelas Hikaru dan Hikari, mereka ikut. Kemudian, aku bersama Hijikata-san, Aria, dan Toshio mulai berfoto di depan sebuah kuil yang terkenal di Kanagawa.

Setelah berfoto-foto, kami langsung beranjak ke suatu penginapan di Hakone. Beberapa saat kemudian, kami langsung menemukan kamar yang pas untuk kami. Karena ada suatu undangan untuk datang ke sebuah festival, kami harus bersiap-siap. Ternyata ... Okita-san dan keluarganya memberikan undangan itu kepada kami, dia dan Otonashi Kii-san selaku istrinya sejak menikah pada dua bulan yang lalu. Ketika waktu telah menunjukkan pukul lima sore, kami segera mandi secara bergantian pada kamar mandi yang terdapat di sebelah kamar kami.

Lalu, karena undangan itu menyuruh kita untuk datang sebelum pukul tujuh malam ... kami segera bersiap-siap. Kami memakai kimono yang pas untuk menghadiri acara itu. Aku memakai kimono berwarna lavender dengan motif bunga dan aku menggulung kepangan rambutku menjadi konde yang diikat dengan pita ungu. Hijikata-san memakai kimono ungu tua dengan model khusus pria. Aria memakai kimono putih dan hijau dengan motif bunga teratai pemberian temannya. Sedangkan Toshio memakai kimono hitam dengan model khusus pria. Kemudian, ada-ada saja tingkah ayah ... ternyata dia menantangku dan Kaoru untuk membuat model yang terkesan 'kembar' bagi Aria dan Hikari.

Aku dan Kaoru menerima tantangan itu, dan Mitsuki membisikkan sesuatu pada telingaku tentang apa yang harus kulakukan untuk model yang ditentukan. Setelah itu, tantangan itu aku laksanakan. Hijikata-san dan Toshio hanya tertawa kecil ketika melihatku dengan Mitsuki pada saat berbisik-bisik.

"Hehehe ... aku penasaran seperti apa ...," kata Toshio, sambil membaca novel yang dipinjamkan oleh temannya.

"Sama, ayah juga penasaran ... padahal kakek memang asyik dan begitu heboh terhadap Shinsengumi, hingga dibelikan es krim segala ketika musim panas ...," ujar Hijikata-san, "Ayah selalu mendapat nasihatnya sebelum menikah dengan ibu."

"Semoga modelnya gampang dan kakak tetap cantik apa adanya!" kemudian Toshio tertawa setelah membaca pesan singkat dari Hikawa Yuko, salah satu sahabatnya dan Aria sejak kelas dua.

"Ayah harap begitu ... tapi kalau ketahuan, Aria akan malu!" Hijikata-san ikut tertawa, akhirnya mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

Sementara itu, Aria yang masih mendengarkan sebuah lagu melalui _earphone_ pada handphone-nya langsung dia buka dan menjeda lagu yang dia dengarkan karena aku akan menata rambutnya sesuai perintah Mitsuki.

"Hikari-chan akan terlihat seperti apa?" tanya Aria kepadaku.

"Ini catatannya, sayang ... ibu jamin, kau akan cantik apa adanya ...," kataku sambil tertawa kecil.

"Wah ... pasti terlihat seperti boneka Barbie milik temanku!" Aria berdecak kagum, "Berarti ... aku dan Hikari-chan akan ditata seperti itu, kan?"

"Pastinya ...," jawabku, sambil menyisir rambut panjang hitamnya.

Kemudian, aku mengepang rambutnya seperti dalam beberapa ketentuan yang berada pada catatan dari Mitsuki. Aria benar, dia dan Hikari akan terlihat seperti boneka Barbie milik teman Aria. Dengan teliti, aku menata rambutnya sesuai ketentuan itu dan setelah itu ... aku mengikat ujung kepangan itu dengan karet rambut berwarna hitam, sesuai dengan warna rambutnya. Lalu, Aria mempercantik kepangannya sendiri dengan pita berwarna hijau muda untuk ujungnya dan rambutnya dipasang dengan jepit berbentuk daun berwarna hijau.

"Aria ... akhirnya kau bisa mempercantik rambutmu sendiri ...," kataku, sambil melihat hasil kepangan rambutnya.

"Hehehe ...," Aria tertawa kecil sambil tertunduk malu, wajahnya mulai memerah. Karena wajahnya yang begitu menggemaskan ketika tertunduk malu, aku mencubit pipinya dan membuatnya tertawa setelah aku mencubit kedua belah pipinya.

Sementara Hikari, yang memakai kimono berwarna putih dan merah muda dengan motif bunga tsubaki langsung menampakkan dirinya di depan seisi keluarga. Rambutnya dikepang dengan model yang sama, namun aksesorisnya berwarna merah muda dan putih. Sesaat kemudian, kami segera berangkat ke tempat festival di sebuah jalan yang berada di Objek Wisata Pegunungan Inari. Ketika kami merasakan aura bahagia yang terdapat pada festival ini, kami merasa benar-benar senang dan selalu bersyukur akan kenikmatan Tuhan yang begitu banyak.

Begitulah kebahagiaan yang begitu tulus yang ayah berikan kepada seluruh anak-anak dan cucunya. Semoga saja ... kebahagiaan itu selalu terhubung dalam lubuk hati kami yang terdalam.


	8. Luka yang Terdalam

Beberapa hari kemudian, tepat pada hari Rabu ...

Aria dan Toshio berangkat ke sekolah dengan keadaan yang begitu ceria, meskipun Toshio dilanda penyakit flu. Ketika mereka memasuki kelas III-3, ada aura kejahatan yang terasa dalam benak mereka berdua. Muii kembali mengerjai mereka berdua dan mereka bersikeras untuk tetap kuat, meskipun ada rasa kemarahan dalam lubuk hati mereka.

Ketika bel berbunyi, pada saat pelajaran Hashimoto-sensei ... Muii dan sekutu-sekutunya mulai menakut-nakuti Aria serta Toshio. Kemudian, hal tersebut diketahui secara langsung olehnya. Bahkan mereka menutupi seluruh kesalahan mereka kepada Aria dan Toshio. Namun, mereka tetap kuat ... meskipun ada aura sedih dalam hati mereka setelah diejek. Ketika istirahat makan siang berlangsung, mereka sangat murung. Kyouji dan Kyouko harus menghibur mereka dengan berbagai cara setelah mereka makan.

Mereka baru sampai rumah ketika waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.00. Aku menyuruh mereka untuk mandi terlebih dahulu dan makan malam, karena musim dingin akan datang mulai minggu depan. Setelah pukul 17.00, Hijikata-san pulang dan aku menghidangkan makan malam untuk kami. Entah mengapa ... Aria dan Toshio terlihat seperti ingin menangis dan mengungkapkan kekesalan mereka kepada Muii, aku harus membesarkan hati mereka berdua meskipun dibantu oleh Hijikata-san.

"Mengapa wajah mereka sangat murung, Chizuru?" tanyanya.

"Pasti gara-gara Muii, ketika di sekolah. Toshio sempat menceritakan itu padaku," jawabku.

Setelah makan malam, Aria memutuskan untuk mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya setelah mengerjakan PR bersama Toshio. Di dalam kamar, Aria menuliskan berbagai isi luka hatinya pada buku harian ... bahkan tulisannya sedikit berantakan karena terbawa emosi. Setelah menulis pada buku hariannya, dia menangis sambil menutup wajahnya selama memeluk boneka kesayangannya. Aria mematikan lampu kamarnya dan mulai menangisi luka hatinya, sendirian. Ketika aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya ... dia tidak memberiku jawaban apa-apa. Lalu, aku masuk ke kamarnya dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Aria ... apakah kau begitu terluka?" tanyaku lembut, "Itulah suatu alasan, mengapa kau tidak menjawab permohonan ibu ... untuk masuk ke kamarmu."

Aria mengangguk pelan, kemudian menunjukkan isi buku hariannya kepadaku. Tampaknya, dia begitu terluka ... dan luka hatinya benar-benar mendalam. Karena terlalu sakit untuk dia ceritakan, dia hanya menunjukkan buku hariannya kepadaku. Hatiku merasa trenyuh ketika membaca paragraf kedua dari isi buku harian yang Aria tuliskan, dia benar-benar direndahkan oleh hampir seisi kelasnya. Otsuka Himeko, putri Osen-chan selaku sahabat terbaiknya ... begitu kewalahan ketika membela Aria, begitu juga Toshio, yang tidak ingin kehilangan kakak kesayangannya itu.

"Ibu begitu kasihan melihat nasibmu, sayang ...," kataku lembut, "Begitu kau diejek, langsung mereka anggap sebagai makhluk rendahan. Dan apapun yang terjadi ... ibu akan selalu ada di sampingmu, Aria. Itulah suatu alasan ... bahwa kau harus kuat."

Aria menerima rangkulanku sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya, aku mengelus-elus pundaknya sambil menenangkan hatinya yang begitu terluka. Tampaknya ... dia membutuhkan banyak kehangatan, yang bisa melelehkan luka hatinya ... bagaikan es. Luka hatinya sangat dingin, bahkan menembus pada lubuk hatinya. Aku harus menenangkannya, seperti pada saat aku menidurkan Aria ketika dia masih kecil.

"Mereka ... hiks ... sudah keterlaluan! Seharusnya mereka menerima kehadiranku sejak awal, tapi ... hiks ... mereka malah merendahkan diriku!" isak Aria.

"Mereka hanya iri padamu, Aria. Pastinya mereka memiliki cara untuk menjatuhkanmu. Dan inilah yang ibu sampaikan padamu ... jangan terlalu memikirkan mereka, padahal semuanya tidak memedulikan dirimu. Kau harus lebih ceria di depan mereka, karena perasaan itu akan membuatmu semakin kuat," hiburku, sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.

"T-tapi ... hiks ... mereka menyakiti hatiku ...!" Aria menangis lagi.

"Ketika mereka berbuat begitu padamu, biarkan saja ... kemudian lakukan saja hal-hal terpenting dalam hidup ini, gadis kecilku ... hal yang penting adalah ... apapun yang menjadi hak dan kewajiban dirimu ...," aku masih menghiburnya dengan berbagai nasihat bijak.

Kemudian, aku mengambilkan Aria sebuah boneka dariku. Dia memeluk boneka beruang merah muda dariku sambil menangisi luka terdalam dari lubuk hatinya di dalam pangkuanku. Aku menenangkan hatinya sambil mendengar berbagai isi hatinya, bahkan apapun yang dia ceritakan padaku ... mengenai luka hatinya.

Sementara Toshio, dia mulai bercerita kepada Hijikata-san selaku sang ayah. Menurut Hijikata-san, kesabaran adalah hal yang paling ditonjolkan dalam penyelesaian masalah. Apapun kesalahan yang mereka lakukan, harus dimaafkan. Ketika dia berbuat kasar, tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan dalam mengatakan sesuatu dengan tegas.

"Toshio ... apapun itu, bersabarlah. Mereka memang begitu, dan tak ada yang perlu kau takuti ketika mereka mengakui sesuatu padamu," ujar Hijikata-san menyemangati Toshio.

"Baiklah, ayah! Akan kulaksanakan perintah ini!" balas Toshio dengan semangat yang membara.

"Begitulah anak ayah, dan selamat malam ... semoga mimpimu indah ...," Hijikata-san meninggalkan kamar Toshio.

Sementara di kamar Aria, aku masih berusaha untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Apapun itu, akan kulakukan untuk menenangkan hati Aria dengan cara yang lembut ... demi sebuah kehangatan untuknya. Dia harus kuat walaupun hatinya sedang sakit ... bukan dengan cara menyembunyikan rasa sedihnya dengan senyuman, melainkan dia harus melakukan berbagai hal untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya. Aku masih menghibur Aria di dalam pangkuanku, karena dia benar-benar ingin menangisi seluruh luka terdalam pada hatinya.

"Aria ... kau ingin memeluk ibu?" tanyaku dengan lembut.

"Hiks ... aku ... mau ...," isak Aria, sambil bersiap untuk memelukku dengat erat.

"Baiklah, sayang. Selama ini ... ibu telah melihat wajah kesedihanmu karena hatimu amat terluka. Aria, sayang ... di mata ibu, kau adalah gadis kecil yang ceria. Setiap bertemu dengan orang di sekitarmu, pastinya kau akan tersenyum ketika menerima kehadiran mereka. Sebenarnya ... ibu tidak begitu suka melihatmu merasa bersedih, ibu ingin sekali melihat senyumanmu ... meskipun hatimu terluka. Dan apapun yang terjadi ... kau harus kuat, sayang. Jangan pedulikan mereka, biarkan semuanya berlalu dan Tuhan akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah pada waktu yang tepat ...," hiburku, dengan nada yang aku lembutkan seperti seorang aktris yang berperan sebagai ibu yang bijak dan selalu mencintai suami dan anaknya, "Berpikirlah seperti orang-orang cerdas di sekelilingmu, buatlah mereka peka akan kebenaran yang akan kau ungkapkan dengan caramu sendiri. Meskipun ada yang tidak peka, biarkan dia sadar sendiri."

"Hiks ... bagaimana caranya, ibu ...?" Aria menangis sejadi-jadinya, meskipun berniat ingin memelukku dengan erat.

"Kendalikan dirimu, sayang ... jangan biarkan kemarahan mereka melukai hatimu. Bahkan, ketika luka hatimu sudah mendalam ... ingatlah kepada Tuhan, di manapun kau berada. Tuhan akan mengabulkan segala permintaan yang kita butuhkan, bukan yang kita inginkan. Keinginan kita akan dikabulkan oleh-Nya pada waktu yang Dia tentukan, dan juga ... usaha yang kita lakukan agar doa itu bisa terkabul sepenuhnya ...," jelasku.

"Aku ... hiks ... tidak bisa menerima permintaan maaf ... dari mereka ... hiks ...!" isak Aria.

"Itulah kendalanya, gadis kecilku ... Tuhan mengampuni seluruh dosa dan kesalahan hamba-Nya ketika dia bertaubat. Ketika dosa dan kesalahan itu menyangkut kepada orang lain, dia harus meminta maaf dan orang itu harus memaafkannya. Kata ayah ... ketika mereka berbuat salah padamu, maafkanlah mereka sebelum waktunya," aku tersenyum lembut di hadapan Aria.

"Ibu ... hiks ... aku nggak kuat ...! Aku nggak mau lepas ... hiks ... dengan ibu ... hiks ... huwaaaa!" tak lama kemudian, Aria memelukku dengan sangat erat.

"Iya, sayang ... ibu mengerti perasaanmu ...," aku membalas pelukannya.

Tangisannya begitu kencang, bagaikan suara burung yang merintih kesakitan. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya sambil membelai rambut panjangnya dan menimangnya di dalam pelukanku. Kurasa, luka inilah yang paling mendalam ... walaupun aku berusaha untuk menyembuhkan luka itu dengan kata-kataku yang begitu bijak. Hatinya sudah semakin membeku dengan berbagai luka yang begitu mendalam bagaikan ditusuk oleh seribu panah dan dua katana. Aku yakin, ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya ... karena jalan masih panjang untuk meraih impian kami.

Sebenarnya, dia memang ceria, murah senyum, dan penyabar. Ketika hatinya tersakiti, amarahnya tak dapat dikontrol seperti Hijikata-san. Aria adalah tipe orang yang mudah menangis ketika disakiti, itulah yang membuatnya takkan bisa mengendalikan emosinya. Aku benar-benar kasihan melihat luka hatinya, sehingga dia masih ingin bersamaku hingga tangisannya berhenti. Wajahnya sangat cantik, begitu juga hatinya. Dia juga berpenampilan manis, dengan senyumannya. Begitu aku mencubit pipinya yang gembul, itulah suatu tanda bahwa dia memang imut seperti boneka.

Aku masih menenangkan Aria di dalam pelukannya, ketika suara tangisannya masih mengeras. Dulu, ketika aku berada di dalam posisinya ... aku benar-benar lemah lembut. Aku memang sedikit gampang bersedih karena suatu hal. Sekarang ... inilah usahaku untuk menghibur putri kesayanganku dengan kelembutan dan kehangatan dariku. Aria kembali mengencangkan suara tangisannya karena hatinya masih begitu terluka. Begitu dia melakukan itu, dia mengeratkan pelukanku. Apapun yang terjadi ... aku selalu berada di sampingnya, hingga akhir nafasku.

"Hiks ... ibu ...," rintih Aria.

"Apa, sayang ...?" kataku dengan lembut.

"Ibu, tetaplah di sini ... hiks ... karena, ibu adalah ... hiks ... penghangat bagiku ... ketika aku menangis ...," isak Aria, sambil mengeratkan pelukanku.

"Baiklah, gadis kecilku ... ibu akan selalu menemanimu ketika menangis ...," hiburku, "Ibu akan selalu ada untukmu, Aria ... kau harus kuat, sayang!"

"Aku ... hiks ... tidak kuat ...!" tangisan Aria mulai terdengar dengan jelas.

"Sayang ... ssshh ...," aku menenangkan Aria sambil menimangnya di dalam pelukanku.

Biasanya, anak perempuan terkadang merasa galau setiap malam ... karena berbagai alasan. Mereka selalu mengharapkan kehangatan dari seorang cowok yang disukainya, padahal kehangatan orangtua adalah yang terpenting dari seluruhnya. Begitu juga Aria, dia menginginkan kehangatanku ketika hatinya sedang tersakiti oleh sesuatu. Dalam luka yang terdalam ini, aku selalu berada di sampingnya ... itulah mengapa, dia harus kuat.

Ternyata, waktu untuk tidur sudah di depan mata. Aku harus menidurkannya, meskipun Aria masih menangis sekencang luka hatinya di dalam pelukanku yang hangat. Kemudian, aku memutuskan untuk mengambil handphone milikku di atas meja di sebelah kasurnya. Aku mencari-cari lagu yang pas untuk menenangkan Aria dan membuatnya tertidur. Setelah aku menemukan lagu yang pas, judul lagu tersebut adalah 'Ketika Kau Menangis ...' oleh Takamori Risa.

_Hoshizora o mitenara, _  
_Kono yozora wa kagayaita _  
_Heya no katasumi o mitenara, _  
_Omoidakara, kimi wa kanashikatte  
_

_Jika kau melihat langit yang berbintang,  
Langit malam ini bersinar_  
_Jika kau melihat di sudut kamar,_  
_Aku ingat, bahwa kau bersedih_

_Sono warui omoide wa omotte shinaide, _  
_Sono kotoba o omotte shinaide,_  
_Kono mama ni, ano naiteru jikan ni _  
_Kimi ni soba ni iru, _  
_Sō, nakanaide_

_Jangan kau pikirkan tentang kenangan yang terburuk itu,  
Jangan kau pikirkan kata-kata itu,_  
_Tinggalkan, pada waktu kau menangis_  
_Aku berada di dekatmu,_  
_Jadi, jangan menangis_

Aku menyanyikan lagu itu dengan sepenuh hati, sambil menatap Aria dengan perasaanku yang begitu mencintainya ... karena dia adalah putri kesayanganku. Sebenarnya, dia juga sayang padaku ... dan aku benar-benar memiliki cinta yang terdalam untuknya, begitu juga Toshio. Lirik itu memiliki nada yang sangat keibuan, sehingga Aria menangis menjadi-jadi dan mengeratkan pelukanku. Keadaan Aria memang pas dengan lirik yang satu ini ... dia menangis di atas kasur.

_Kono masshirona kokoro o, _  
_Kanashimi ga kuru hazu no _  
_Itami ni natte mo, tsumetaku natte mo_

_Dalam hati yang putih ini,  
Kesedihan yang telah datang  
Dan di dalam luka, ketika menjadi dingin_

Tangisan Aria lama-kelamaan bisa berhenti, karena sedikit lagi ... dia akan tertidur pulas. Aku menyanyikan larik ini dengan penuh kehangatan, yang kupersembahkan kepada gadis kecilku. Aria akan tertidur setelah aku menyanyikan lagu ini untuknya, karena inilah nina bobo yang aku berikan padanya. Dia merasa nyaman ketika aku menghiburnya sekaligus menidurkannya di dalam pelukanku yang begitu memberinya kehangatan.

_Komori uta o, sasayaita _  
_Kimi no tame ni. . . _  
_Uta o, utatta _  
_Kimi no tame ni. . ._

_Aku membisikkan, sebuah nina bobo  
Untukmu …_  
_Aku menyanyikan lagu itu_  
_Untukmu …_

_Son'na fukai ai o kimi ni nagusameru _  
_Kimi wa itoshi terukara. . . _  
_Fukai ai wa kokoro ni tsunagatte, _  
_Boku ni dakishimete, nukumoridakara._

_Cinta yang amat mendalam ini dapat menenangkanmu  
Karena aku cinta padamu …_  
_Cinta yang mendalam memang terhubung ke dalam hati,_  
_Peluklah aku, karena inilah kehangatan._

Aria langsung mengeratkan pelukanku sambil menangis dengan nada yang amat pelan, karena lirik yang satu ini membuat luka hatinya semakin terobati. Aku mengelus-elus kepalanya sambil tersenyum lega ketika aku menyanyikan lirik ini. Aria ... senyumanmu akan kutunggu besok ... itulah kata-kata yang muncul dalam lubuk hatiku ...

_Sono warui omoide wa omotte shinaide, _  
_Sono kotoba o omotte shinaide,_  
_Kono mama ni, ano naiteru jikan ni _  
_Kimi ni soba ni iru, _  
_Sō, nakanaide_

_Jangan kau pikirkan tentang kenangan yang terburuk itu,  
Jangan kau pikirkan kata-kata itu,_  
_Tinggalkan, pada waktu kau menangis_  
_Aku berada di dekatmu,_  
_Jadi, jangan menangis_

_Komori uta o, sasayaita _  
_Kimi no tame ni. . . _  
_Uta o, utatta _  
_Kimi no tame ni. . ._

_Aku membisikkan, sebuah nina bobo  
Untukmu …_  
_Aku menyanyikan lagu itu_  
_Untukmu …_

Akhirnya, Aria tertidur pulas di dalam pelukanku. Aku membaringkan badannya ke atas kasur sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya. Kemudian, aku mengecup keningnya sebagai tanda bahwa aku benar-benar mencintainya. Dia tertidur pulas sambil memeluk boneka beruang merah muda milikku, yang kuberikan untuknya. Luka yang terdalam pada hatinya, telah kusembuhkan dengan kehangatanku ... dan aku hanya menunggu usaha yang Aria lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalah terumit ini.


End file.
